There's Gotta Be Somebody
by thefuturebelongs2u
Summary: She has her guard up, just like Sam. She sees herself in the girl. So she wants to save her. She had made him go back to being that guy. And he couldn't regret that. Maybe he could be that guy. Maybe for her.


_And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now_

'**Hi**' A shaky voice on the end of the phone spoke. The man on the other end, sat up in his chair immediately. There was something wrong. He could tell. After all these years of knowing her, he could tell when she was upset. Just be the tremble in her voice over the phone. He didn't want to scare her though, what if she wasn't upset? He was probably just worring too much. He did so often, at least he was told that. He relaxed as he smiled into the phone. He had missed her voice. He knew it was just a few days away from her, but he still didn't like it. He didn't want to be away from her. He had spent too much time away from her in the past years. He had to make it up for her.

'**Hey.'** He said with a relieved sigh. '**I've missed you' **He speaks quietly into the phone. He can practically feel her on the other end of the phone. His girl. His fiancée. His Peyton. He loves her, that's for sure. After everything they have been through. He chose her. Because it has always been her. He's just been too blind to realize it before.

She sat on the other end of the phone. She's afraid. There are a lot of things she is afraid of in this world. But this is down right terrifying. It's as if she can't breathe. Her eyes fluttered shut hearing his voice. He has a calming effect on her. It's wonderful. That's why she loves him. She loves Lucas Scott. Always has, always will. True love always, right? She just hoped that he would take the news well. '**I need to tell you something'** She said quietly in the phone. In her hand there is a picture of Ellie. Her mother. Sure, Ellie had given her up, but in the last months that she spent with her birth mother, she had become her mother again. Peyton suddenly loved her for it. She had two mothers. But neither was here. None of her mothers were here to hold her hand as she told her fiancée the news. But she could feel their presence. Like they were supporting her, where ever they were. And it helped. She needed to tell him this. It was life changing. '**Luke.... I'm pregnant'**

_And the silence burns in her ears._

.........................................................................................................................................................................

_And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Her legs started to ache. Her frantic eyes search over the places. Where is she? There are all these feelings running through her. Where is the girl? Where is her daughter? She froze for a moment hearing herself think that. Does she think of Sam as a daughter? She does. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought. Sam, her daughter. She will be her daughter for the rest of her life. It doesn't matter that they are only about 7 years difference. She's learned more living with Sam then she has living alone. She's learned how to be a mother. How to teach. And she loves that. She sees herself in Sam. She can see the broken parts of herself in Sam. The influence of lack of a family. And she wants to give that to the girl. But Sam's missing. She just wanted to bring her into her home, maybe even save her.

That's all Brooke's wanted. To save someone. To have someone that utterly depends on her. A person that trusts her with her whole heart and she can trust with hers. A child does that with you. She knows that Sam wants to trust her. That Sam wants to feel like she belongs with Brooke. And Brooke loves that. But she hates that sometimes she gets wrapped up with her own world. That she can't see the others. She feels closed off.... Ever since the attack. She has her guard up, just like Sam. She sees herself in the girl. So she wants to save her.

_She wants to save herself._

.........................................................................................................................................................................

_And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

He watches her. It's not like he's a pervert. Though she has called him that before. He can see the panic practically etched on her face as her eyes search the street. He heard Brooke call for Sam and he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to help. But he wasn't that guy. He told her that he wasn't that guy. He wasn't. He wasn't the guy that helped you look for your foster daughter. He _wouldn't_ be that guy. Not again. So he just watched her. He had been that guy. The guy to help a pretty lady. He had been that man. the guy who would make a crying girl smile. But that crying girl had been the one to break his heart. The one and only Peyton Sawyer. The one that was now engaged to the guy who wrote the movie he was directing. Yeah, he wasn't that guy anymore.

His eyes searched over the streets. Where was that girl? He knew that Sam was a smart girl. He had talked to her, more then once. She would come back. At least he hoped. She reminded him a lot of himself. Lonely and finding a new world through writing. He couldn't help but feel happier around the girl. She was smart. He liked that. She also reminded him of her foster mom. The women searching the streets for Sam. Brooke Davis. She was gorgeous. He couldn't contain a chuckle thinking of when he had first met her. And she had warned him about getting in the way of Peyton and Lucas. Then the next time where she had been dancing. He couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She was nothing like the last girlfriend, not like Peyton. He liked that about her. She had made him go back to being that guy. And he couldn't regret that. Maybe he could be that guy. Maybe for her. '**Hey Brooke. Wait up.**'

_And she stops in her tracks._

.........................................................................................................................................................................

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies, Ya you bleed just to know you're alive_

'**How are you feeling?**' She asked as she slowly folded back the blankets on the bed. She slipped into bed looking at her husband across from her changing. he was a amazing. Still. After all these years. She still couldn't believe sometimes that she was Nathan Scott's wife. Lucas Scott's sister in law. Or that she was James Scott's mother. It still amazed her. She would think back to the days when it was her and Lucas against the world. The days that they would hang out at the cafe. That her best friend Brooke Davis owned. She looked over at her husband who was crawling into bed next to her.

'**I'm fine Hales. .**' He said with a smile looking over at her. His wife. She was always worried about him, and he loved her for it. He loved how concerned she was. He was lucky, that was for sure. He had screwed up so many times, yet she always forgave him. He knew that she was it for him. He had known since junior year. She was it for him, he was set. '**I was fine the last twenty times you asked'** He said with a small chuckle.

**'I... I only asked 6 times**' She said before letting out a small nervous laugh. '**I'm just worried about you Nathan**' she admitted softly turning to face him. She was always worried. It had come with motherhood. She worried about money, about Jamie and about Nathan.

'**Don't be Hales. Nothing's gonna happen to me.'** He said with a smile leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips.

_And all her fears disappeared._

.........................................................................................................................................................................

_And I don't want the world to see me, Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am_

She sat in the back of the car. With the guy that attacked her mother for all intents and purposes. She secretly thought of Brooke as her mother. She had never had a mother before. Her mother had given her up. And she was convinced Brooke was doing the same. She was a horrible person. She had been the one to say that Brooke deserved it. Sam hadn't meant it. And she had seen the light in Brooke's eyes disappear. She hated herself for that. She had never known how to be a good daughter. But when you saw the light go out of someone's eyes you knew that it was done. It didn't matter that Brooke had told her that she belonged there. She was the reason Brooke was afraid.

He say herself in Brooke. Brooke was more of a mother then she had ever before. Brooke seemed like an older version of herself. The woman was who she was striving to be. She was an independent woman who knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be like that. But she knew that she was holding back for Sam. She knew that Brooke had to think about giving up the one thing she wanted more then anything else. She had heard the hushed conversations about the baby. Haley or Peyton would tell Brooke how long she had been waiting. But Brooke always defended her. Now she had taken that from Brooke. And she had taken away the security from her. She knew she had made Brooke afraid. She looked outside the window at the places they passed. '**I'm sorry**'

_But nobody ever heard_

.........................................................................................................................................................................

**Review Please! :)**


End file.
